1. Technical Field
The present inventions relates to a circumferentially foldable multiple pronged hook.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multipronged hook more commonly known as a grappling hook is a very difficult item to stow safely, securely, or conveniently. Some have utilized the less common folding grappling hook to address this concern. Folding grappling hooks have traits built in leaving subjects for consideration of safety, storage, flawless operation, and transportation.
Typically folding grappling hooks leave very sharp edges exposed to personal while the hooks are in the open or closed position. A typical folding grappling hook fixed in its folded closed or open position remains a very difficult and dangerous object to deal with.
A common grappling hook or folding grappling hook is a very difficult and dangerous item to stow on one's person. A common grappling hook or folding grappling hook is a very difficult item to stow safely or securely in a vehicle. A folding grappling hook must be available to personal for quick deployment in many if not all situations. Being able to stow the grappling hook on one's self safely and efficiently is essential in situations common to recreational, rescue, tactical, and military operations.
The mechanisms of typical folding grappling hooks are exposed to the local elements. Dirt, mud, and sand are very frequently applied to the same exposed mechanisms in everyday use. It is not uncommon for these conditions to cause the malfunction or failure of these same mechanisms common to folding grappling hooks.